A Night to Remember
by Acoustic Seasons
Summary: Six orphans get thrown into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's on Halloween night by a spooky old lady.
1. Introduction

Andi's P.O.V.

"You guys ready?" I shout to my sisters, Mitchi, Missi, Suzi, Emi, and Kristi. We're about to go Trick-or-Treating. We're not dressing up or anything, we just want the candy.

"Ready!" comes the voice of Mitchi. I smile. The second youngest of our family, she is 13 years old. By 'our family' I mean the six of us.

We're orphans, and we live in the streets of a run-down city called Blair City. We are basically siblings, been living in an abandoned movie theater for as long as any of us can remember. I'm the oldest, and I'm 16 years old. My name is Andi. The second oldest is Emi, she's 15. Then comes Kristi, who's 14 ½, Suzi, who is 14, Mitchi, she's 13, and Missi. Missi's 12. As the leader, I've gotta provide food, warmth, and shelter for my sisters and I. Somehow, I managed to get us a computer and three iPods. Pretty good ones, too. I own the computer and an iPod, then the other iPods belong to Emi and Mitchi. The others got jealous, so I had to go and find them some stuff. For Missi, I found a Game Boy Advance, for Kristi, I found a digital watch, and then Suzi got a really cool flashlight. I also have a whole bunch of survival in the wild books.

We live in the abandoned movie theater that used to be called Stardust Cinema. The name is pretty cool because it's the name of the ace card of the protagonist in our favorite show, Yu-G-Oh! 5D's. Our rooms are pretty close together; mine is inside a movie screen, which is actually pretty spacey. There is about 10 feet by 20 feet of room altogether, but Emi's room is right next to mine, in the other half of the screen, separated by a curtain. Suzi's shares a room with Kristi, in the projection room. Mitchi has stacked up a bunch of cardboard boxes to make a room for herself, and Missi sleeps on the first row of seats.

I pack a bag with my macbook, iPod, an extra set of clothes (for in case of someone recognizing us if we've stolen something from them), and a pair of sunglasses that I got from a store called Girl Props. I'm wearing my usual clothes; a white collar that has chains dangling from it, a red and black necklace with an 'A' on a silver chain, a black belt, black and white sneakers, cut jeans, and a hoodie with a bunch of cool buttons and badges painted onto the fabric. I wear my raven black hair with magenta and golden highlights in a high ponytail that sort of sticks out to one side.

Once we're all ready to go, I go to the door and whisper; "See ya, Stardust Cinema. We'll be back before ya know it," and we head out.


	2. Recollection 1 Emi

Emi's POV

Wow. I can't believe that creepy old house is still there. Y'know, I've always felt that there was someone in that house, like, I get this weird feeling sometimes. I wonder why - ? Eh? Is Suzi – Oh My God! Is she actually going there?!?!

"Guys, we've got a girl on the run."

"Ah! Suzi, come back here!" Andi shouts. I get the feeling that something weird is going on… it doesn't even feel right to call Andi 'Andi' anymore… it doesn't feel right to call me 'Emi' anymore… I feel like I'm someone else, not just a street rat who's been living in a movie theater her whole life… was I really living in a movie theater before? I mean, I wasn't born there, right? I gasp. A memory comes back to me…

**flashback**

I hear a faint voice. Someone is calling my name, but I can barely hear it, it's like I'm a mile away…

"Koi Atlas…"

**end of flashback**

What was I thinking? I thought I heard a name… what did it say… that voice! Who was it, and why is it so important to me? Who am I, really? Was that voice calling out… to me? I start running towards the house, which suddenly seems as if it will hold the answers to all my questions…


	3. Recollection 2 Kristi

Kristi's POV

We're leaving to go trick-or-treating, leaving Stardust Cinema. Andi is busy packing her go-everywhere bag, of which the contents are as follows:

Mac book OS X

iPod

Sunglasses from GirlPROPS

Extra clothes

& some room left for candy

Um, yeah, that's it.

Suddenly there's a house in front of us, and Suzi is running towards it. But that house is deserted! Why do I see a wisp of smoke coming from the chimney? How – Is there someone living in there?

"Guys, we've got a girl on the run!" Emi shouts.

"Ah! Come back, Suzi!" Andi shouts. Suddenly it feels like I've been thrown into a different world.

**Flashback**

"We're home, honey!"

There is a sound of running feet and shouts of "Welcome home, Mommy!"

"There are two of them! One's a boy, one's a girl. I'll call them – "

**End of flashback**

Huh? Why is my head hurting? Who am I? Andi and the others are running towards the house, following Suzi. But Suzi doesn't sound right anymore… Wait! I remember I had a vision, and those echoey voices were calling out names! What were they? And – how do I fit into this?


End file.
